Triforce Dragons
by Detective-Yellow-Turtle
Summary: . After a string of homicides find their way to Det. Taylor's desk, he shows he will not give up on finding the murderer. But at what cost will he go to solve this case? After an attack, he receives help from our fav turtles. Will they succeed or not? R&R
1. Prolog

**This is my first fanfiction. I really hope that you enjoy this story, and just remember to review and just…give your honest opinion. Thank you!**

The man was traveling through the city with his wife and 23 year old daughter. He was tense and trying to enjoy his time. But ever since he arrived in this part of the city, where darkness lurked seemingly around every corner, he felt something bad was fixing to happen. His family didn't notice anything but knew that he was concerned about something. As they were walking around the park, they didn't notice that there was a big, giant of a man in the alley across the street watching them. He was dressed in all black with a green symbol on the shoulder and was fixing to perform his duty for his master. His master is very evil and his just plain murderous…..but then again so was he. Maybe that's why his master picked him to do most of the homicidal tasks. After watching for a while he signaled to his partners and then put his brass knuckles on his hands. He used these to help with the pain he was to inflict on his unsuspecting victims. The man with his family would just think that this was going to be a robbery, and in part it would be. But in the end, it was gonna end in a different way. The giant man, with a nasty scar that ran from his neck to his cheek bone, slowly walked up to the family and started to stalk them around til they left the park and started to walk toward an alley that would lead them to their hotel. Then when they turned off he grabbed the man and signaled for the others to grab the two women. After beating the man and the two women into submission, he gained all their money and all their jewelry. Then he pulled out a gun and finished his job. He ignored the screams of fear and the pleas to stop. He grabbed their wallets and looked at their identities. Mr. and Mrs. Johnston and their daughter Dawn. He couldn't count the amount of lives he had ended for his master, but most of them were just innocent victims. None of them mattered to the master, but there were a few hit jobs. Each one had been successful and so far, no one had lived to tell who the person who did that to them was. He then burned their symbol into the man's shoulder. He pulled his communicator out and patched through to his second in command watching on the roofs above, asking if he saw and witnesses, witnessing their whole job. After a confirmed no, he pulled out his cell and called his masters headquarters.

"It is done Master."

"Good, how much money was in their wallets?"

"$200 Master"

"Good. Return Drago. Now!"

The man now known as Drago hung up and called all his followers together and congratulated them on their job well done. Then they dropped the wallets and went on their way. Little did they know that the 23 year old girl was still alive but just barely. She used her cell phone to slowly and painfully dial 911 and reported that her and her parents had been attacked and they were dead. Then she hung up after giving the address and passed out. Twenty minutes later, the cops and the ambulance arrived. After transferring the girl from the pavement to the stretcher, they went to the hospital. Once they arrived, they rushed her to emergency room and assessed her situation. She was beaten somewhat with 2 broken ribs and a bullet in in shoulder that was close to her heart. Before prepping her for surgery, she asked for someone to listen to her describe the monster that did this to them for just in case she didn't make it out of surgery. She reported silently that she heard the name 'Drago' for the main man and that he called someone saying master. Then she passed out again. They pulled her into the surgery room and started. Sadly, she didn't make it. Then, once they contacted the police on duty outside the hospital, the cops called the NYPD reporting the triple homicide they needed to investigate. Drago didn't think about all the evidence he and his gang left behind or the detectives that will be investigating the case. New York's Finest was the best in the country and it was all led by one man. Detective Mac Taylor. He and his team were the best at what they did, and they always got their man, no matter what. Yes…..Drago would regret the day he decided to murder on Detective Taylor's territory!


	2. Chapter 1

The detective was walking out in the slightly chilly morning in November from the parking lot to the front doors of the NYPD building. It was 4 in the morning and he was exhausted. He had just received a call about 30 minutes ago calling in a double homicide which later turned into a triple homicide. He hated hearing about homicides but he realized that that if he didn't, he wouldn't have a job. But he still hated it…..especially when someone was crazy enough to kill this early in the morning! He walked into his office and saw the folder on his desk. He didn't think that he would be the one on this case. But it looks like he will be. He sighs as he settles into his chair and opens to see some gruesome pictures. The first sets are a man and his brother, brutally beaten and then shot after being robbed. The next was almost the same; the only difference was that it was a woman and her 15 year old son. Last, was the most recent, the Johnston family. Same way of death but the 23 year old daughter, Dawn, made it to the hospital, only to die during surgery. They had a dangerous serial on their hands and it was their duty to put him or them away for good. He walked to the break room and poured himself some coffee and then met his second in command, Jo Danville, in the hallway. The short dark haired, spunky woman was as energetic as always and Mac couldn't help but wonder what was being put into her coffee….he needed whatever it was too. Together they walked back to his office and talked about the case. They had deduced that each homicide was done the same way: beaten into submission, robbed of all their money, and then shot in the chest. It didn't matter whether they were man or woman, or adult or child. This was pure evil. After all the team arrived, they set right to work. Sheldon and Adam searched through the databases for matches for the strange substance they found on the mother of the young boy, while Danny and Lindsay went to ballistics to determine the caliber of the bullets pulled out of each of the victims. Mac and Jo were doing their own research with the markings found with the bruises on each of the victims. Each one was beaten so much that it was hard to tell what was normal and what was not. They also looked up each of their names to see if there was any importance to their names. When they didn't find any, they went through other ways of finding out who they were. They found out that the first man murdered had a history stealing cars when he was a teen. But they didn't think that had anything to do with these cases and just made note of it.

Finally, they decided to take a break after working for 4 hours straight trying to find some answers. They all went out and ate at a deli not very far away from the lab. Mac was more exhausted than he was hungry so he just ordered something simple while the other order something like 2 special burger with medium fries and all of them ordered a water or coffee. They all noticed Mac was tired so they just gave small chit chat about things like Danny and Lindsay's daughter, Lucy. Mac face lit up when hearing about his Goddaughter. He loved Lucy so much. He never had any kids with his first wife, Claire, because she was taken away from him so early in life. He missed Claire a lot and even though he had moved on, he will always love her and always remember the great memories they shared together.

"Mac?" He hadn't realized that Jo had been talking to him because he was thinking so deeply.

"I'm sorry. What is it?"

"We were talking about this Friday heading to the game and just hanging out afterwards. Do you want to join us too?"

"Yeah, yeah. What time?"

"5 sound good to y'all?"

Everyone answered 'yes' in unison. After everyone finished eating, they headed back to the lab. They started with their search again. Adam was getting frustrated and Sheldon could understand because they determined that the strange substance was a mixture of two different things. They figured that it had to be some sort of poisonous flower but it was so rare that they didn't have it in the databases. Finally they gave up and went and found Mac. They told him of their predicament and so he followed them and looked at it through the microscope. Adam was the shy lab tech Mac had grown proud of. Adam was always nervous around the people higher up than him, especially Mac. Mac thought it was because of the fact he was the boss. After even him having trouble figuring out what it was, they searched through the special website they had that could identify unknown substances. They finally located the poisonous flower type; wolf's bane. They couldn't figure out why the flower was mixed in with this other substance that at that moment they just named the gooey, yellowish, greenish gunk. Thinking of the word gooey made Mac think of his previous partner and very close friend, Stella Bonesera. He really missed her after she left to go become the boss of the New Orleans Crime Lab. He pulled out of his thoughts when his phone beeped, showing that he had a message from Danny.

Mac walked to where Danny and Lindsey were looking at something one the computer screen. They bullets came from a .50 Desert Eagle. It was a very dangerous gun and could definitely pack a heavy punch upon making impact. They also found some sort of marking on each of the bullets. It looks slightly like a K but it was degraded so they would have to do some more work on them. Mac went back to his office and sat there for a little while and relaxed. He knew this was going to be a long case with no sleep. He would need to go home for a little while to pick up some clothes to bring to the lab. Just then Jo came in and said that she hadn't found anything so far in the databases with the symbols. He got even more frustrated. He stood up and said he was gonna go by his apartment to pick up some clothes and then he was gonna come back in around an hour and a half. He got into his black Chevy Avalanche and headed home. He saw many people looking around nervously because the news that there was a serial in the city had spread. He hoped they could catch this guy or guys before he hit again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait. Things like college have come up and it's been a struggle getting everything done. But anyways…here's another chapter. This time the point of view will be from the turtles, I guess you could say from Leo's point of view. So, enjoy and then read and review. Thank you! **

Underneath the city, four mutants were walking around in their home discussing the latest news on the murders going on up on the surface. They were teenage mutant ninja turtles, so they couldn't go up to the surface until it was dark. Their sensei, Master Splinter, a seasoned mutant rat skilled at ninjistsu and the turtle's 'father', was cautious about what could happen. While the youngest turtle, Michelangelo, was playing Assassin's Creed Brotherhood on his Xbox 360, the three older turtles were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea, or in Donatello's case, drinking coffee. Raphael, the second oldest turtle was furious that so many people had already died because of these evil people. Leonardo, the oldest turtle and also the leader of the four, was calmly thinking about what they might could do to stop this. He was also trying to figure out who the criminals could be: the Shredder and the Foot Clan, Hun and the Purple Dragons, or Bishop and his goons. He didn't really think it was Bishop because Bishop usually goes after aliens and mutants such as their selves. So it was either the Shredder or Hun and the Purple Dragons. Or it could be some other groups they haven't dealt with yet. The way things were appearing in each situation, he figured it was probably the latter.

"Ugh! Why can't we go out and get into some action?" Raph angrily stated while twirling one of his sais in his hand.

Leo, understanding his frustration, didn't answer. He got up, put his cup in the sink, and went to the dojo to meditate for a little while. He wanted to clear his mind of all the frustration that had built up. He saw Mikey at on the couch playing his games and wished that he could just be like him, so fun loving and carefree, and have games to turn to. When he entered the dojo, he noticed Master Splinter in there meditating. Leo got into his position and closed his eyes. After thirty minutes of meditating with a non-clear mind, he decided that he needed to do other things. He thought maybe before he left he should ask Master Splinter when they could go topside. But as always, Splinter could sense Leo's frustration.

"What is wrong, my son?"

"A lot of things, sensei. I want to go topside to scan around and to see if we can figure out this whole situation out. But I'm just waiting on your opinion on when we should go that way we don't doing something foolish."

Splinter sighed, knowing that his sons were getting restless. "Leonardo, my son, you and your brothers are not to go topside while this crisis is happening. You all can walk around the sewers but that is a as far as you need to go. While I know that you and your brothers just want to help and y'alls' hearts are in the right place, you are in danger of getting hurt. So you and your brothers are to stay home."

"Yes sensei."

Splinter walked out to go and fix some tea. Leo just stood there and thought for a moment. He wanted to do more than just stay in the lair or walk around the sewers. Sometimes he truly wished that he were human. But as it is, he's an overgrown turtle and he has to stay a secret to most of the world. He frowns, thinking of all the times he and his brothers had helped people, only to get a scream or someone calling them names, like freak or in some cases they call them frogs or lizards. When did frogs or lizards start growing shells? He leaves the dojo and walks to Don's lab, where Donny is typing away furiously to his research. There's a 'beep' and he looks over his shoulder to Leo and calls him over. Leo sees that Don has been talking to their friend from topside, April O'Neil-Jones. They're carrying a conversation about the recent crimes going around in the city. Most of the killings have been happening near the park. April tells them to turn on their TV and watch the news. They gathered up Raph and Mikey and watched as the reporters surrounded a woman that was dressed professionally, identified as Det. Jo Danville. She looks mad as heck and they can understand why…the reporters are relentless with their questions. They want to know who is next. All the detective can say is that her and her partner, Det. Mac Taylor, as well as the rest of the Crime Lab, are working as hard on the case as they can at this point, and they will continue to follow the evidence til they find the killer. Raph walks back to his punching bag, muttering something underneath his breath and Mikey runs to the kitchen to warm up some pizza. Leo and Don walk back to the lab and continue to talk to April.

"Guys, this whole situation makes me nervous. Casey heads out at night and I always worry that he won't come home. Can't y'all go out on patrol and keep an eye on him?"

"I'm sorry April. Master Splinter says we are not allowed to go topside until this whole situation blows over."

"But like usual, you probably won't listen and go topside anyways. Am I right?" she smirks.

"It does make us mad, but we will **try** to listen this time and stay out of this. But don't worry April. I'm sure the detectives have this all under control. We just need to give them time." Leo said, but in the back of his mind, he's questioning his words. Do the detectives have any leeway in this case?


	4. Chapter 3

Mac walked back into the lab with a bag with 2 or 3 new sets of fresher clothes. He has a giant headache and after putting his clothes in his locker in the locker room, he heads to his office to look more into the symbols found on the bodies. It's getting close to 8pm, as he looks out his window at the city below. He's wondering what they could have on they're hands. He gets back to work, knowing that in the morning, all of them will have to present their findings. A few hours later he can barely keep his eyes open, so he lies down on the couch in his office. He rests fitfully and doesn't get more than a couple hours of sleep. Then he wakes up and gets some coffee that he hopes will lift his spirits. Everyone else is at home and won't be in for a several hours so he just messes with his computer searching for symbols. Mac was known for staying at the lab, working late and never going home. He finally stopped and looked back at the files. Then he received a message on his phone from Homicide Detective Don Flack, reporting that they found three new bodies near the park again: two men and an elderly woman. He walked out and headed down to the scene.

Once there, he saw Jo was standing next to one of the men and taking pictures. He walked around and looked at the bodies…and didn't like what he saw. They died the same way the other victims had with vicious bruises covering most of their bodies and then the bullet to the chest. He also found the same burned skin that showed a symbol. They had been having trouble identifying the symbol but it was slightly clearer so maybe now they can identify it. The bodies were put in body bags and sent to the coroner's. They looked around and gathered the evidence they found. Mac and Jo headed back and then went and talked to the chief ME and the coroner in charge of the latest bodies found, Sid Hammerback.

"Hey Sid, what have you got for us?"

"Well….it's not very pretty. They all have the familiar bruises, gunshot wound, and burn pattern as the others. The only difference about these is one of the men has previous injuries ranging from broken ribs and dislocated shoulder, to a stab wound on the left side of his chest. The wounds were inflicted around 5 or 6 months ago. Also, it looks as if he had a tattoo removed from his right shoulder about a week ago." Sid pointed to a week old injury on his shoulder where it looks like someone took a sander and graded it off.

"Hmm…could be that he was part of a gang and when he decided to get out, they killed him," Mac determined, nodding to Jo for confirmation. "See if you can distinguish what the tattoo was and send it up to my office."

Sid nodded and got to work. Mac and Jo took their leave and then went their separate ways. Since Mac figured that one of the men was once a member of a gang, he researched different gang signs. Then he remembered the symbol found on each of the victims. He went back to Sid just as he was about to put the skin from the one man. After heating it up for 20 minutes, Mac finally realized what the symbol was. It was three dragons surrounding a triforce symbol. He went back to his office and typed up the three dragons in the gang database. He came up with a Japanese gang that was on the east side of town and he wrote the name: Triforce Dragons. Mac was happy that they had finally found a lead. By this time, the rest of the team had arrived and had made their way to the meeting room with all their evidence. Mac entered and they got down to business.

"What have you got Adam and Sheldon?"

"The substance that was found on the woman of the second attack turned out to be wolf's bane mixed with the Japanese maple leaf." At Mac's quizzical look, they shrugged.

Mac went on to the next person, "Lindsay and Danny?"

"The bullets came from a .50 Desert Eagle."

"Those are some bad guns," Adam stated.

"I know. Then that writing we found ended up being a 'K' like Mac had thought but the K is in with a T. We looked through the system and found out that only one gang uses that to identify their guns and ammo….." Mac thought for a moment and then answered before Danny could say another word.

"Triforce Dragons."

"Yeah….how'd you know Mac?"

"When I was looking over the wounds of each of the victims, they had an odd shaped burn mark on their chest. After some work, I finally recognized the symbol as three dragons surrounding a triforce symbol. I looked it up in the databases and found that the Triforce Dragons are the only ones that use it. They're run by a man by the name of Jonathan Kingston."

"Wow."

Mac thought for a little while longer and then stood up. He finally said "we have our primary suspects and we also have the evidence to bring them down. Now all we need to do is bring them in and interrogate them. Who wants to go with me?"

"I do Mac." It was Flack.

"Ok….let me go get a shower and then change into some more comfortable clothes and then we can leave."

An hour later, Mac, dressed in a pair of medium dark blue jeans and a dark blue button down shirt, and Don, head to the Kings Dragons headquarters. Don is anxious and hopes that they can catch this guy soon. As they near the building where their destinated address leads them, they stare in wonder. It's a huge building with dark windows and hardly any lights on. The door is blocked by a 7ft tall gate that, it in itself could make even Satan run away screaming like a little girl. As they near the door, they are surprised when the door opens and a tall Japanese man walks out and escorts them in. They are led to a room with a big table and big chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It lights up the whole room and both Mac and Don relax somewhat. Then they hear clapping and all the lights go out and then one light focuses on one man in the corner in an overly large chair that looked more of a king's chair. They walked up to the man until he orders them to stop. They stop in surprise and just wait. The man just stares at them, measuring them up. Mac, tired of waiting, speaks first.

"Are you Jonathan Kingston?"

The man doesn't answer and Mac and Don's patience is slowly winding down. Mac asks him again, finally getting an answer.

"Yes I am. What may I help you with gentlemen?"

"Are you aware of the recent murders?"

"Yes…who isn't?"

"Well, we found evidence that links you to each of the murders."

"What? I have not done anything! How dare you accuse me of such atrocities!"

"So, are we gonna have to escort you to the precinct or are you gonna be able to do it yourself?"

"I will not go."

"OK, then…Don?" Mac and Don slowly walk up to Kingston, wanting to be cautious. The man lunges at Mac first while Mac dodges several fists. Some connect with his jaw, having the force to catch him off guard with the strength. Then Don steps in and wraps his arms around the small man. Then Mac grabs his handcuffs to wrap them around his wrists. After he escapes, Mac and Don tackles Kingston to the ground and cuff him.

"You will regret this deeply detectives! Especially you Detective Taylor! You are the one who accused me falsely!"

"Let's get this maniac outta here…" Don turns to Mac and sees his disheveled appearance. "You ok Mac?"

"Yeah," Mac reports madly, as he wipes some blood off his chin from his split lip. As they drive to the precinct, Kingston is muttering Japanese words that neither Mac nor Don needs a translator to get the hint. Once they get there, they are swarmed by reporters, and they only report "No comment!" Mac and Don take Kingston to Interrogation Room 3 and then go to find Jo and the others, while posting two uniformed officers on guard. Little did anybody know that Kingston did some fancy work with his watch….it had a messaging system built into it for emergency situations. He sent the names of Mac Taylor and Don Flack to his top servant: Drago. He smirked as he knew the two detectives would have no idea what hit them.


	5. Chapter 4

Drago was sitting on the old, raggedy green couch in the log cabin he and his followers were staying at. He was watching the news and was not happy. He watched as the two detectives walked his master into the precinct and now he was just waiting. Five minutes later, he gets a shrill 'beep' on his phone. He snickers because it's from his master with the names Mac Taylor and Don Flack. He laughs when he prepares his plans on how he is going to attack the foolish detectives. He instructs his men to sleep and rest, because they are going to have a very full night. After 3 hours his plans are complete. One detective will be simple; a little accident will clear it up. He wakes all his team and informs them of his plans. He assembles two of his six best men and then the lacky of the bunch to pull it off. Meanwhile, he orders the rest to meet him at the alley near the park. Like usual, except this time, there doing this job underground so no one will find their victim. He will lead him to the place by pulling a small hold-up at the deli across from the Crime Lab. He laughs as it plays out in his mind. Drago and his men grab their perspective weapons and they start cheering because they are fixing to take out two of the law enforcers they despise the most. They all move out.

**Sorry this chapter is so short compared to the other chapters. There wasn't that much I could say about Drago and his men banding together and putting their plans in action. So, just read and review. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 5

Mac and Don sit in Mac's office discussing the man they have in holding. They don't think he is the man pulling off the actions, but he is definitely the brains behind the attacks. They had already questioned him and all he did was speak Japanese. They finally gave up and met here. Flack was tired and sore; Mac was pretty much the same. Flack decided he would leave to stop by his apartment and get a few hours rest….it was already 9:30pm and he'd been up since 3 this morning. Mac decided he would go and eat somewhere. He went to find Jo and quickly saw her talking to her ex-husband, Russ. So he left by his self. He found the setting of the little diner two blocks away relaxing so he decided that would be where he would go. He was thinking that now that they had found the main man, the others would end up in some other state or country to escape. He went into the diner and sat in one of the booths waiting one the young waiter to come up. He recognized her as the daughter of one of his lab technicians, so she came up to him with a big smile on her face.

"Hello Det. Taylor! What can I get you?"

"Ummm…..a sandwich outta do. Thank you. How are things going for you?"

"They're going great! I'm two months away from completing my degree in pre-law."

"That's great! Hope everything keeps going great for you. Your dad sure is proud."

"Thank you," she smiles. She walked off and then smiled at the other new costumer, but then instantly recoiled. He was a giant of a man with a big scar on his neck that led to his face. Plus he had a huge tattoo of three dragons surrounding a triforce symbol. She wrote down that he wanted a coke. She walked on and started the list of orders.

Meanwhile, the big man stared at Mac intently, slowly building up the anxious feeling in his mind. He was looking forward to this job because a cop had given him that hideous scar on the neck and face. The girl brought his coke and he drunk it down. He slowly stood up and walked up to the cashier, as if to pay for the drink, and started staring at the young man standing there. Then he smiled and pulled out his .50 desert eagle and pointed it at the young man. "Put your hands up and step away from the cash register!"

That startled Mac into rising up with intention to stop this man. But then, after the big man grabbed all the cash, he smiled at Mac (which Mac thought was strange). Mac yelled "Put the gun down and put your hands up!"

The man just laughed a deep dark laugh and then took off running out the door. Mac asked everyone if they were ok and after confirming they were, took off after him. He saw the man just jogging and not really trying all that hard to get away. _Does he want me to catch him?_ Mac thought to himself. He ran after him confused while at the same time calling for back up.

When he got really close to the man, Mac shouted "Stop! NYPD!" The man just laughed and ran faster. Mac became furious at this man who is seemingly playing with him. He turns a corner where he saw the man turn and doesn't see him. Then he sees the sewer cover off and groans…the man went into the sewers, _just great_, Mac thought. This just takes the case. He waits a few minutes and then climbs down. He sees the man just standing there. He is taunting him! He then takes off running deeper into the sewers and Mac goes after him, unaware of what is lurking three corners away: six men, all muscular and mean, with weapons of different sorts, ranging from guns to tire irons. Mac is still chasing the guy and is slowly gaining on him. When he finally does catch him, it's too late. Six more men pop out of the shadows looking menacing with different weapons. Mac just stands there surprised and angry that he realized the whole robbery and chase was just a trap….for him.

"Hello Detective Taylor. How nice of you to join us. We are playing a game, and it's very fun. You're the RSVP in this. Be prepared…this will hurt…..a lot." Mac stands there bewildered and then tries to run off the other direction, but there are two men in his way. He is worrying now, what is going to happen to him? Will he survive to tell his friends how important they are to him? How could I have been so stupid? Mac thought as he sums up each man. As he stands there, getting into a defensive stance, the gang slowly closing in on him. The first man brings a big fist swinging to Mac's face, which Mac avoids. He dodges many more hits but then someone swings something hard into his stomach and his doubles over in pain, trying to catch his breath. Then all the hits and punches start coming so quickly that there's no way to avoid them. He receives punches to his face, stomach, arms and legs. Then someone trips him and he goes down hard. Then the kicks start reigning in, fast. He yells in pain as a tire iron slams on his side twice, breaking a couple ribs. While he's groaning because of the sheets of agony tarring through his whole side, someone stomps on his arm, the first time just bruising it further. When the man doesn't get the satisfying yell of pain from the detective, he grabs the tire iron from one of his partners and slams it down on his arm, causing Mac to nearly scream in pain. The hits and kicks keep on reigning down on him when a shot rings out.

"Why are we stopping Drago?"

"Because I'm the boss and I say so! You all had your fun, now it's my turn."

Mac is feeling pain flowing throughout his whole body, never letting up for one minute. They all stop and he signals two men to pick Mac up. As they do, Mac groans in pain, breathing hard. One of them is specifically hard on his now broken left arm. The big man, Mac now knows as Drago, gets them to stand him still while he talks to him. He grabs Mac's hair and pulls his head up from its slouched position. He has put on a pair of his favorite brass knuckles and starts hitting Mac across the face and chest, opening up already formed cuts and starting new ones. By this time, Mac barely looks recognizable and is in deep, agonizing pain. After Drago stops, the two men holding him up drop him. He signals two men that have been in the shadows this whole time to come forward. Mac smells smoke and realizes that they have a red hot iron in both their hands, waiting to burn something. Mac remembers all the victims of this last case and realizes that he is going to get the same treatment. The men get closer and stop right in front of him. Drago says something in Japanese and one of the men hand him the iron. He brings it to Macs chest and starts getting closer to his skin, teasing him. He laughs and sticks it to his chest. Mac screams in pain as its burning his flesh and soon Drago sticks the other iron that has a symbol on the burning end of it….three dragons surrounding a triforce symbol, to his shoulder and laughs because Mac voice is too hoarse to make much of a scream come out. They stop the torture and they all just stand there. Drago steps in front of Mac and picks his head by his hair again, so he can look at him.

"Now you know. You shouldn't have messed with the Triforce Dragons. No one will find you down here. Your friend, Det. Flack is more than likely dying right now after a tragic _accident_. Say your prayers Detective….you'll need it!" Then, Drago picks up his .50 desert eagle and brings it to Mac's chest. Then he moves it to his shoulder and fires. Mac grunts in pain and then the men push him to the floor. Mac watches the men laughing at him. His vision is darkening and as the men walk away, he falls unconscious.

Drago pulls out his phone and calls his followers that are topside several miles away.

"Is it done?"

"Yes sir, Drago sir. Detective Flack is now out of commission." He can hear the man on the other end of the phone laughing.

"OK…we have finished our job here and man...let me tell you! He fell right into our trap! Haha!"

He receives a picture message on his phone and sees a picture of an accident his men staged. He smiles and closes his phone. He uses his watch to message his master that the jobs are done. They go topside and head to their hideout and take a shower to get rid of the sewer smell and change into some cleaner clothes, namely, pricy suites. Then they go out and eat. They watch as cops and ambulances swarm to Detective Flack's…..accident. They all smiled and laughed.

**So….how was it? What exactly happened to Flack? Is he alright? Is Mac gonna survive the beating those men gave him? Read and find out. Review too if you want to.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter! College has been taking up my time. But thanks for hanging in there and read and review.**

Flack was driving along the street toward his apartment. He was tired and wanted a couple hours sleep. He hoped that Mac would get a few hours of rest. Mac has been running around with maybe one hour of true sleep in a matter of three or four days. He knew that Mac is known to be an insomniac, but even insomniacs can sleep some if they're tired enough. He stopped at the stop light but the person besides him kept on going at a speed way faster than the legal speed on that street. He turns on his sirens and goes after him. He doesn't realize that this is a trap. He follows the speeder and finally stops him. Then as soon as he stops, a black Ford truck slams into his side of the car, jarring him a good bit. His car does a flip and a couple spins before it stops. He hit his head on the steering wheel, opening a cut above his eyebrow and is knocked unconscious. In the process of flipping, his leg is twisted and glass from the windshield and widows cuts into his skin. The man that plowed into him gets out of his messed up truck and walks to Flack and his wrecked car. He takes a picture and then calls a friend to come and pick up the trashed truck. He also gets into a car, the speeding car, with his buddies. They drive off, satisfied with their job. The man waits on his boss to call him and him give him the news that he did his job. He yells bye to the men and then heads to the hideout in his green, shiny mustang. When he gets there he takes a shower and then dresses in a suit and waits to leave with his comrades. He is extremely happy he took this job three months ago.

(Back to Flack, who is still unconscious.) An elderly woman sees the wreckage and walks up to see if there is anyone in there. She witnessed the whole incident and she wonders if anyone could survive the accident. She sees a young man unconscious, bleeding from his head as well as multiple cuts everywhere and his right leg looks swollen. She decides to check the young man's pulse to check if he's still alive. She grabbed her phone and called 911. She heard the man moaning, and tried talking to him, but it was clear that he couldn't understand a thing she said. Then she heard the noises of the ambulance and the cops. They all ran to Flack and started to attempt to get him out. When they did, the EMS loaded him on the stretcher and rolled him into the back of the ambulance. They took off to the hospital and the officers on sight surveyed the damage done. A few questioned the women after a time, and the others started searching. They called the crime lab, expecting to get Detective Taylor. When he didn't answer, they called Detective Danville. The officer reported that Det. Flack was on his way to the hospital from a car wreck. He also told her they tried to contact Det. Taylor and couldn't contact him. That worried Jo because Mac is always easy to contact. Jo tries to call him as does the rest of the team. None of them can contact him, so they become very worried. They sent some men to Mac's apartment, and they couldn't find him there either. They drove around and then headed back to the lab. On the way, they spotted Mac's black Chevy Avalanche by his favorite diner not far away from the lab. They also see more police vehicles and rush in to find a few cops but no Mac. They questioned the young cashier at the front of the store in one of the booths not occupied by some frightened costumers, and she said that she saw Detective Taylor run after the robber. She said that when they find him, let him know that next time he comes in his food will be free, words from the owner of the diner. They are further worried when they go outside and still don't see him. They call Jo and tell her that they found his truck but he is nowhere to be found. She told them to keep looking around. She tries Mac number again, and her concern rises even more when he still doesn't hear from him.


	8. Chapter 7

The turtles were all in different areas around in the lair. Mikey was playing a video game on the couch in the living room. Raph was punching the mess out of his punching bag. Don was in his lab talking to April and Leatherhead, their crocodilian friend. Leo was in the dojo meditating with Master Splinter. They were all doing their thing when they heard a shout. They all stopped from what they were doing and listened. Then they heard another shout, and Raph, Mikey, and Don ran to the dojo, where Leo was asking Master Splinter if they could go investigate. It sounded like the shouts were in the sewers so he gave them permission.

"Don! Grab the emergency kit just in case. Raph….go and grab some water and Mikey grab some blankets…its kinda cold in those sewers."

"Got it!" all the younger brothers said in unison.

They gathered all the needed stuff and headed out. They got around a half a block down when they heard a gunshot. They started running in the directed they heard the gunshot from until they came to a tunnel leading to sewer hideout they liked. There was also a scream of pain and then another weaker scream that was very weak. Then they heard another gunshot followed immediately by a grunt of pain. They stopped and brought out their weapons. They heard someone laugh deep and say something and just waited to see them leave. Once they saw the men were gone, they stepped out of the shadows. They looked around and grimaced when they saw the body of someone lying on his stomach. Leo slowly walked to him and turned him over. He put two fingers on his neck to feel a pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

"He's alive, just unconscious."

He called Don over and he did a look over.

"What all's wrong with him Don?"

"Well….from what I can see, he got a broken arm and a few broken ribs. He's bleeding all over his body from multiple cuts. He's covered in multiple bruises. He might have a small concussion. But what I'm most worried about is internal injuries. But I won't know until we get him back to the lair."

"Mikey, bring those blankets and help me left him up."

Leo wrapped the man in the blankets and grabbed his shoulders, while Mikey grabbed his legs. The man groaned in pain. Don didn't know if it was good that at least he's responding to the pain. They carried him to their lair, where Master Splinter met them. He opened the door to the infirmary for Leo and Mikey. Don directed them to one of the beds to sit him on one. When they sat him down he groaned in pain again. There was the small scary fact that he was breathing kinda heavy. He called April to ask for help in helping him out and to bring Dr. Blakely. Then, Don started to clean all the dirt and blood off of him. He removed his tattered shirt. They saw the two burn marks. They winced when they saw all the bruises on his chest and arms, as well as the odd angle of his left forearm. There was also a gunshot wound in his right shoulder. Don went to the X-Ray machine April gave him and scanned the beaten man. His deduction earlier was correct. He had 2 broken ribs, a badly broken left arm, a dislocated shoulder, a small concussion from the head wound he had. It also showed something very frightening….one of his broken ribs had punctured his lung. They hoped April came soon with their doctor friend.

April arrived 10 minutes later with all the supplies as well as their new friend Dr. Anna Blakely. When they gather around the man on the table, the two women could only wince. Dr. Blakely saw these situations a lot. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't place it. She got to work right away. She did the same exam Don did a few minutes before. He had two breaks in his left arm, almost to the point of becoming a compound fracture in one break. He had two broken ribs and one that was just cracked. He had severe bruising all over his body. He had a gunshot wound to his right shoulder too. He had a slight concussion. She also saw where he was bleeding internally. She beaconed April and Don over and told the others to leave while they performed surgery to save his life. She told Don to warm up some water and clean all his tools, while she set up an IV put a tub down his throat to help him breathe. Since he was already unconscious, they wouldn't have to use anesthetics. Then they all had to wash their hands. They then went in and started to stitch up the punctured lung with dissolving sutures and stopped the bleeding. After they finished that, Dr. Blakely stitched up the opening. She covered the wound in gauze and then wrapped him up, not only to keep the wound covered but to help heal the broken bones. She couldn't tighten it too tight though. She started looking at the gunshot wound and realized the wound wasn't very deep. She grabbed a pair of pliers and dug in to get the bullet. Once out she put the bullet into the bowl of water Don sat by the examining table. Then she asked Don to help pop his arm back in place. The man yelled in pain when it went back to normal. Then she got to work setting the broken bones in his arm. Then she fixed his cut above his eye brow with a few sutures. After that, she then examined his burn wounds, rubbed some healing lotion on the two reddened burns, and put gauzes over them. She asked Don to help move him from the table to the bed. Last, she grabbed a vile of pain medicine and grabbed the needle. After injecting the man with the pain killers, the three of them exited and relayed the information to the others on the patient.

"He's sustained many injuries. Some were not that bad, while the others were severe. He left arm was broken in two places, one almost to the point of a compound fracture. He had a small concussion that will leave him with a painful headache when and if he wakes up. He sustained two broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung. We had to perform emergency surgery to fix that. He also had another rib that was cracked. He has several painful bruises and cuts that doesn't need stitches, but yet they need to be cleaned out every once in a while. He hasn't woken up yet and truthfully I don't know when he will wake up. He has apparent exhaustion. It could be hours, days, or….never. But right now it's up to him and God if he will wake up and get better. Right now we will be watching for an infection."

"Will you be able to stay and watch over him?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I will be able to. I'm off for the next week or so for my vacation," she answered as they all sighed in relief.

"Ok. We looked through his stuff, and found his wallet. Apparently he's Detective Mac Taylor, head of the New York Crime Lab. That's about all we found. But at least we know who he is now," Leo informed her.

They all said their good nights and headed to bed. The doctor went back to the infirmary and walked to the bed that the Detective laid on. She wondered what happened to him to put him into this state. After a few minutes, she walked to the small cot in the far left corner that Don usually used for late nights. She wanted to be close if he suddenly got worse. A couple hours later she heard him grunting, and she walked to his bedside. He looked like he was in some discomfort, sweating and shivering, and she laid her hand on his forehead. He had a fever. She woke up Don and April and asked for their help in bringing the fever down. They stayed awake, wiping his forehead and cover his body with some ice, a few more hours until the fever finally broke. He was sweating and had just stopped shivering. He was peacefully asleep again and they relaxed. Don and April went back to their beds and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Leo and Master Splinter woke up one after the other. They headed to the lab and checked on the patient. He was still asleep and so was the doctor. They left and headed to the kitchen for some tea. Over the next couple hours everyone else woke up. Don told them that they had to wake up around 12 last night to help break the raging fever the detective had. They all asked Master Splinter what they were going to do.

"We will wait til he wakes up. Then we will decide what to do, my sons. Training is cancelled this morning by the way," Master Splinter stated as he walked out to meditate.

They all sat there for a little while longer and decided to get on with things. Mikey went to play his game. Raph went to work on his bike in anger. Don and Leo decided to get up and visit the infirmary. Dr. Blakely had already woken up and was checking the detective's vitals. Everything appeared fine. Now it was only a matter of time on if he would wake up or not.

**Well…there's another chapter done. I hope you all like the suspense in this story and I have many more ideas to go on before I finish this story. Remember to review after you read. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. This chapter took some thinking. Hope you like this and let me know what you think. Now…on with the story.**

The team walked into the emergency room waiting room. Flack had been admitted two hours ago after the ambulance brought him in from the accident. Now, they were all waiting to hear from his doctor and they were all nervous. Not only was Flack injured in an accident, but now Mac was missing. They didn't know what to think of all the things that were going on right now. They just prayed that when the doc came through those doors, that it would be good news for them for once in the past several hours.

Finally, after another hour of waiting, a doc in a big white coat came out with a small smile on his face. "Is there anyone from the Flack family here?"

Danny stood up and spoke for the team. "We're his friends and co-workers. We're the only ones here for him."

The doctor just nodded and relayed the news on Flack. "My name is Doctor Sam Johnson. I operated on Detective Flack. I'm pleased to say he will be fine and after we move him to a private room, you may visit him. Now, he will be in some pain since we had to re-align the broken bone in his leg. We put sutures above his eye where a deep gash was. He had a minor concussion which will cause him nothing more than a headache. Now, the emergency responders said he was mumbling something and they could only figure out he said something about 'help' and 'Mac.' I don't know if that means anything, but I'd look into it. But I will let you know when you can visit the patient." He smiled and then left.

Everyone released a sigh of relief. But then it turned to worry. Danny spoke up first. "Why would Flack say 'help' and 'Mac' in the same sentence? Is Mac in trouble?"

"Well….I looked everywhere for him and all I found was his truck. I went into the diner where he was last seen and talked to the waitress. She said they were robbed by a giant of a man and said that Mac went after him. That was the last time she has seen him. Mac could be somewhere hurt, or…worse. We need to figure out who's going in to see Flack. Whoever doesn't go in needs to go back to the lab and figure out what has happened to Flack and Mac. We also need the location for him," Jo said.

They all nodded in agreement. They decided that Jo and Danny would stay and the others would go back to the lab. About half an hour later, a nurse came out and told them that Flack has been moved and now they can see him. They walked into the room and softly smiled at Flack, who was trying his hardest to get out of his hospital bed. "Hey Flack."

"O hey guys. I've got to get out of here! I'm gonna go crazy if I don't!"

They laughed. "Haha...very funny. When one y'all are in my position, I'll laugh at you too!"

They laughed a bit more and then sat in some chairs by his bed so they could talk. They had become serious by this time, and Flack knew that that meant he was fixing to answer some questions.

"What happened, Don? Was it an accident or was it done on purpose?" Jo asked.

"Well….I believes it was done on purpose."

"Explain."

"Ok. Mac and I had just put our suspect in holding. We couldn't get any real answers so we decided to wait til tomorrow to call in an interpreter because he was talking Chinese or Japanese. But anyways…after we went to his office, we decided to go home and get some rest because we were tired. He said he was going to the diner about two blocks from the lab and I said I was going home. On my way home, I had stopped at a stop light. Then this bozo decides to go speeding through the light and he just kept on going faster and faster. I went after him and about two blocks down, he finally decides to stop. Just as soon as I stop, a big Ford truck comes barreling into the side of my car. And after everything stopped, I heard a male voice saying "it's done boss, we got him." Then I hear him talking to another male voice saying "the boss got Taylor handled. Now we can go and get rid of the evidence." I don't remember anything after that."

Jo and Danny looked at each other and frowned. Don saw the looks on their faces and panicked. "What's wrong guys?"

They looked at him and told him straight out. "Mac's missing, Don. We can't find him or contact him."

The color drained from Flack's face. "So those men were telling the truth."

"What did their voices sound like?"

He thought for a moment and then gasped. "Their voices sounded a lot like our suspects. It was all set up. The wreck. And now Mac's missing. This is not good. He said he was going to get Mac for arresting him."

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Mr. Kingston. He was the primary suspect for our case on those serial murders. We knew he didn't do it himself; he just planned it. He had his goons do it for him. And I can also bet a good juicy burger that he was the brains behind our attacks….or at least he gave the signal to do it. Either way, that man is truly a bad cookie!"

Jo looked down at all the things she wrote. "Were gonna have to go back to the lab and do some testing. Get some rest. We'll send someone to visit you later on so you won't go stir crazy." All three of them laughed and then said their goodbyes.

"Well…now we know why we possibly can't contact Mac. But we have to find him and catch the rest of the crew of dudes that did this. Maybe if we can get the info on that truck that hit Don, then maybe we can see if someone has seen it or if some auto shop had worked on it," Jo said.

They headed straight for the lab and got ready for the long road ahead of them to find more evidence against Mr. Kingston and more importantly….to find Mac.


	10. Chapter 9

Drago walked into the room where several of his men were sleeping. Loud snoring could be heard from each man and also from other rooms. He, himself, wasn't that tired but he would go to sleep. He was mostly waiting…waiting for the expected call.

Jonathan Kingston was sitting patiently in his cell. Finally a guard came through the hall and asked him if he needed anything.

"I need to make a call, please sir."

"Ok sir. Right this way. Remember, you only have 10 minutes once the call goes through," the guard told him.

Once on the phone, he called Drago to check up on the status of his enemies. "Well, what is your report as of late?"

"Master, we got them….both of them. While Detective Flack had an _'accident'_, be beat Detective Taylor to a bloody pulp. I don't think he will be bothering anyone else ever again."

"Did you beat him worse than you did the other victims? And give me the details of the '_accident'. _And hurry…I don't have much time right now."

"Yes sir…you couldn't tell who he was when we were done with him. We left him in a good place to die. For the other detective…let's just say, Ben isn't a very good driver sir."

Kingston smirked and then laughed. "That's good Drago. Well done. Maybe now that they are disposed of, maybe I can be released out on the streets again."

"That would be great, Master."

Kingston hung up when the guard told him his time was up. He went into his cell a very happy man and laid down on his cot. He fell asleep dreaming of what Drago told him: of Detective Flack in his car, which was flipping multiple times before finally coming to a stop. Then he dreamed of his men beating Detective Taylor to where he had no facial recognition. He smiled in his sleep and kept on dreaming.

Jo was getting fed up with not having any leads on the whereabouts of Mac. It had been two days without hearing a single word from him and they were all worried. Everyone was getting edgy and tempers were high. She finally decided to go and talk to the prisoner. She called Danny and asked him to go with her. When they got down to the interrogation room, Kingston was there looking around and wondering why he was back in the room. When he saw the two detectives, his face turned from confusion to happiness. As they sat down, he smiled from ear to ear and said, "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Detectives?"

"Shut-up. Now we know you know something about the disappearance of Detective Taylor, as well as the almost demise of Detective Flack. We want answers."

"I am sorry, but I don't know anything about your detectives. I mean, how could I? I have been in here for the past week or so."

Danny was furious and jumped up before Jo could stop him. "Listen here, you prick. Detective Taylor is missing! And we have a witness that says she heard one of your goons talking on the phone and said something about you and you being the boss. He also said that 'your order has been carried out; Detective Flack in an accident and Detective Taylor taken care of. NOW, WHERE IS HE?"

By now, Danny had Kingston up against the wall with a threatening posture directed at him. Kingston was not visibly shaking, but on the inside he was. He had never seen so much dependency on one man, like that of Detective Taylor. His team wanted him back…the only problem is that he actually didn't know where he was, just that he was hidden somewhere in the city, probably dead by now. The fact that Detective Flack was still alive angered him. He wondered who the witness was, too. Maybe he can get a deal if he tells them….

"How about this…if I tell you everything, you find a way to cut me a deal? Hmmm….come on, I'll tell you about Detective Taylor, everything, and then who did it to him and Detective Flack. Just cut me a deal and I'll tell everything."

Jo and Danny looked at each other and then thought a moment. They went outside to think. They didn't realize that everyone else was right outside the door listening. "What are you going to do?"

"Well…if we cut him a deal, he'll tell us where Mac is or at least where he might be. Then he can also tell us who the criminals are that did this. I think we should do it."

"Whoa, whoa….are you saying we should help this guy get a shorter sentence then what he deserves? I don't know about you but I don't think so!" Danny said.

They all stopped a moment and thought. "Ok…I change my mind. I think we should do it. I want Mac to come back and I want to catch the guys who did this. Let's cut the deal," Danny said.

They all nodded and Jo and Danny went back in there to tell them of their decision. Afterwards, he told them that Detective Taylor was dying somewhere…his friend didn't tell him where. He told them his workers' name, including Marvin Scrump, or 'Drago'. They took all the names and found them all in the criminal database. They got the addresses and decided it was time to pay a visit to all of them….no matter where they are or how long it takes.

Drago all of a sudden had a sinking feeling deep in his stomach. He gathered up his men and told them to get ready to move to a different location. They didn't ask questions and got right to work. Then he turned on the TV, and saw the pictures of him and his men on the screen. He yelled and told all his men that the cops are now after them because someone gave them their descriptions. He was now afraid. At least he knew that two cops were out of the way so it would be harder for them to find them. Detective Taylor was dead in the sewers and Detective Flack was supposed dead too.

A few minutes later, it showed a report on a missing detective and then a detective that had survived a deadly wreck a couple days ago. He got mad and stormed off after turning of the TV. He wanted to call his boss to see what he needed to do. But he couldn't. Then he wondered in a way, why hasn't the Boss called him yet? He would've by now. Then he thought back to the report on the news and realized why no calls have been received. Kingston had told on them. He started breathing fumes and hit the closest thing to him. Kingston was a traitor! _If I ever catch up to him again, he's a dead man, _he thought.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

***_Thoughts will be in italics_***

Pain. That was all that Mac could feel when he started coming around. He barely opened his eyes, only to shut them right back because of his headache. He heard a beeping, like a heart monitor. _Am I in the hospital? Why?_ was all that Mac could think of. When he opened his eyes again, he looked around and spotted a woman sitting in a chair across the room. He grunted and she turned around and smiled. "Welcome back, Detective Taylor. Are you in pain?" Mac nodded.

"Ok. I will administer you some more pain killers, but I want you to rest some more and go back to sleep. You've had a rough time and you have a lot of healing to do. Sleep now," she said softly. He looked up at her and took her in. She had dark brown hair and gentle green eyes. Her smile was nice and she was a small, kinda skinny woman. She looked like a doctor. So he trusted her.

Mac didn't fight and closed his eyes. He was resting peaceably after the woman injected the meds into his IV.

~DYT~DYT~DYT~

Dr. Blakely left the infirmary to telling everyone the detective had woken up. She walked to the living room and saw Leo, Master Splinter, Don, and April sitting and watching the news. She could hear Raph and Mikey arguing in the kitchen and she knew Casey had gone to work. They all looked at her expectantly and waited for the worst.

"He's going to be alright. He just woke up and he is responding just fine. He was in some pain so I gave him more meds and now he is back to sleep. He should wake up in a few hours. When he does, we can ask him some questions, but slowly and calmly so he doesn't become frustrated."

They all let out a sigh of relief and smile. "Do you think he will be hungry and thirsty when he wakes up?" Mikey asks.

"He might be hungry and he will definitely be thirsty. So I guess you could make some soup. And get a cup of water too."

She walked back to the infirmary with April, Leo, and Raph, while Mikey, along with Master Splinter, went to the kitchen to make the food and fix a cup. When they all walked into the room, they saw the detective still sleeping and they all filed in and then sat in some chairs around the room. About half an hour later, Master Splinter and Mikey walked in with the soup and water. They all waited for him to wake up and talked about events that could have happened to him.

~DYT~DYT~DYT~

Mac woke up to the sound of voices. Two men were talking about the gangs around New York and then it turned to a conversation about him. They were wondering what happened to him. He heard three more voices, two more men and a woman. He was wondering, how a hospital can allow more than two people in a room. Then, he heard the voice of an older man telling them to quiet down, that he believes the detective is trying to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Things were spinning slightly, and he had to blink a couple times to focus. He felt a hand on his forehead and then one on his shoulder telling him it's ok. He groaned and tried sitting up. He felt two hands on his shoulders and then looked at both hands. It caught him off guard, because he saw a grey furry hand and then a green three fingered hand. He looked around and saw a spectacular sight. Four human sized turtles were standing there, watching him and so was a human sized rat. At first, all he could do was stare at them for a moment or two. Then he continued looking around the room and saw two women, one was the women he saw earlier. He stopped looking around and then closed his eyes again. _Am I seeing things? What happened to me that I am around these…people? _Then it hit him like a ton of bricks…men, coming from all sides, hitting and kicking him. Then the gun going off and then burning hot branding irons on his skin. Then another gunshot going off and then more pain for him. After all the pain he remembers, he grunts and panics somewhat. That wise voice is at his side, talking in a soothing voice to calm him down. It slowly starts to work and finally he's calm. One of the turtles, the one wearing a purple head band over his eyes, asks the doctor woman what happened.

"He was probably remembering what happened to him. He made him panic, thinking that we might do the same."

The blue-banded turtle walked up to his side and started talking to Mac. "Detective Taylor. We are not going to harm you. We found you in the sewers and brought you here to our infirmary to help you heal. Can you answer some questions for us?"

Mac looked at him and nodded. "Yes I can," he croaked out. He voice was rusty sounding and he had to cough to clear it. The turtle handed him a cup of water and he took a few gulps.

"Ok. My name is Leonardo or Leo if you want. Can you remember who did this to you? We want to help you catch him to arrest him. But we need your help."

Mac thought for a moment, trying to remember the name of the man who tricked him. Then it clicked. "His name is Drago. He's part of a gang called the Triforce Dragons. We had just arrested his boss and I guess he found out and set a trap for me. When he robbed a diner I was eating at, I chased him into the sewers and ended up in the middle of around six or seven men. I was doing fine til someone hit me in the stomach with a hard object, probably a pipe. After that they started beating me and then the other stuff happened and I don't remember anything after that."

He thinks for a few minutes, remembering suddenly what Drago said.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"_Now you know. You shouldn't have messed with the Triforce Dragons. No one will find you down here. Your friend, Det. Flack is more than likely dying right now after a tragic accident. Say your prayers Detective….you'll need it!" Then, Drago picks up his .50 desert eagle and brings it to Mac's chest. Then he moves it to his shoulder and fires. Mac grunts in pain and then the men push him to the floor. Mac watches the men laughing at him. His vision is darkening and as the men walk away, he falls unconscious._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~ **

Mac shoots up sitting and tries to get off the bed. All he gets is more pain and two sets of hands pushing him back down on the bed. Mac is nervous because Flack could be dead. He started worrying even more. "You've got to let me go. I need to find out if my friend is still alive or not! He's hurt after an accident."

"Detective Taylor, you need to calm down. You don't want to mess up the work I did to help you survive. I can try and find out how your friend is for you. You just calm down and relax," the woman doctor said.

Mac calmed down and nodded. He prayed Don was alright. She told her his name and watched as she picked her phone and made a call. He looked at the other people….turtles in the room and became curious. Master Splinter chuckled and patted Mac on the shoulder.

"Detective Taylor. My name is Splinter, and these are my sons. Leonardo, you've already met. Donatello (purple banded turtle stands), Raphael (the red-banded turtle nods), and Michelangelo (the orange-banded turtle smiles at him and waves)."

Mac just nodded and then asked how they came to be. Splinter told him the story of how they came to be mutated and Mac just nodded and paid close attention to every word. Then he turned to the turtles and they all smiled at him. "We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Mikey shouts. Raph rolls his eyes and stands up.

"I'm gonna go call Casey and tell him our visitor has woken up and is fine." Splinter nods and he leaves while dialing his shell cell.

Splinter looks back at Mac and smiles. "You will have to get used to our family, sir. We are all our own people."

Mac smiles and nods. "Y'all remind me of my work family. We all do our own thing too. I want to thank you for helping me and I hope there will be some way I can repay you."

"Well, detective…you can do us one favor. Don't tell anyone about us, please. Besides the people you saw in here, and one other that wasn't here, you are the only one that has seen us. The other humans that have seen us have tried to dissect us and kill us for the glory. We are at your mercy sir…it will be your choice on if you tell about us or not. We want to become your ally…like we have with our human friends you have seen." They all held their breath and waited for an answer.

Mac looked and decided he didn't need to think about it. "Don't worry Splinter. I won't tell a soul. It might be kinda hard with my team, but I promise…I won't say a word. I would be honored to become allies and I'm hoping y'all can help me catch these men that have done this to me," Mac smiled. "Also, you can call me Mac."

"Well, Mac. I am pleased that you have decided that my friend. Now I think you need to rest some more. We want you to heal completely. Thank you once again. When you wake up, hopefully we will have found out about your friend by the time you wake up. Sleep well my friend." With that, Splinter and the rest of them walked out and into the living room.

Mac laid back and relaxed more into the pillow. He laid thinking for a few minutes and then finally closed his eyes. He fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**I'm sorry for waiting so long! Lol. These past two weeks have been packed with me studying for my finals. Now Christmas is here! AHHH! Well…anyways. I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas! And if I don't post another chapter before then, I hope y'all have a very Happy New Year! **


	12. Author's Note 2

****Author's Note****

Hey everyone! Sorry for everyone that has been waiting on the next chapter for this story…right now, it's on hold. I'm struggling to find a new lead on this story and it's kinda frustrating when I come up with other new stories over and over again. But if you have any ideas…feel free to tell me about them! I need all the help I can get lol. As for now, I need your help on an upcoming story that's been brewing in my head since June…. This whole relationship with Mac and Christine…what do y'all think? I'm fine with it but I do know that most people don't like it very much. So going on that route…in my next story, Mac will start out with a relationship with Christine. But do you think I need to keep up with they're relationship, and make it continue….OR do you think I need to come up with some way to end it and put him in another relationship? With the other relationship, its serious getting awesome in my head. But I need to make sure that you, as the readers, would want that. So I'm setting up a pole and would love your opinion Thank you!

**~Detective-Yellow-Turtle**


End file.
